


But I think that it's best if we both Stay

by shadowfighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfighter/pseuds/shadowfighter
Summary: Who would ever stay with Tsukishima Kei, his attitude is just one of the worst - that's why he can't comprehend how Kuroo manages to stay with him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 22





	But I think that it's best if we both Stay

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night._   
_I threw my phone across the room at you._

  
“GET OUT!” I screamed at Kuroo, who was dumbfounded to find that I was already glaring at him. He was only following me a while ago, but then I snapped at his remarks.

He was about to say something when I grabbed my old phone, and threw it at him. Although I’m very much annoyed right now, I’m still smart enough to know not to throw the phone that I am using and break it into pieces. 

Cause I very much have the ability to still think despite my emotions going berserk, _something that the stupid king cannot do._

I was pissed. What am I supposed to do when you got into a fist fight with a stupid king, just because he couldn’t control his boiling anger towards someone else. 

That idiot, how bold of him to hit me just because I was stating a very obvious fact that if he keeps on acting so highly and mighty his stupid idiot shrimp would really fall in love with Kenma, who if I remember correctly, is a hundred times better than him. _I hope he ends up in a one-sided love because how dare he hit my face?_

But that was just the reason why I got home feeling snappy and enraged, I know it’s written all over my face that I am no mood to talk, nor to even have a proper conversation.

Until Kuroo - I don’t even know why the heck is he here, greeted me with his annoying smirk and remarks.

“BABE, YOU LOOK SO BEATEN UP!” he said and right then and there I wanted to snap at him. Instead of doing that, I headed into my bedroom quickly to change and tend my bruises.

But being the loud and annoying creature that he is, he kept on talking and talking about how I was beaten up. Saying things like _‘Whoever hit me should be honored’_ and more things like _‘He wanted to congratulate the guy who annoyed me to such an extent’_

And that’s when I snapped. _Such a good boyfriend, right?_

I sat on the side of my bed in order to calm myself down, I’m really at my limit because that king tried my patience and this fricking rooster, who dating _(unfortunately)_ , added fuel to the fire.

_I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
_ _But you stayed._

Instead of hearing him leave, I heard his footsteps coming closer to me and saw how his hands tried to reach me in the shoulders.

However, I was too engrossed at my anger right now that I slapped his hands away from me. My other hand fisted the bedsheets, as I transfer my anger into it.

“Babe—“ 

I immediately cut him off.

“Don’t talk to me, don’t even bother.”

“If you’re just gonna comment about how shitty I look like right now then shut up. You call yourself my boyfriend but you can’t even ask me why I ended up like this, who the heck hit me and how you’re gonna hit him back too. You are just as stupid as that idiotic king, heck why am I even blurting all of this to you?!”

I wasn’t able to breathe in between as I confessed to him my thoughts right now. 

I hate how my day started with the King’s tantrum about his love life, and ended with Kuroo smiling at me — despite me snapping at him, and gently closing the door giving me space.

  
_This morning I said we should talk about it._   
_'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._

  
The morning I woke up, I was startled to see him still in our house, eating breakfast with my family. _Where did he even sleep?_

My parents and my brother just finished eating, so they left and gave us space as we are obviously in the middle of a fight. 

Before completely leaving the kitchen, my brother leaned in to whisper to me saying, _‘Don’t leave a fight unresolved’._

I rolled my eyes on him and I immediately eyes Kuroo. Who — I don’t even know how, was gone in just a matter of seconds. I guess he was annoyed at my attitude yesterday, I don’t really blame him.

No one can keep up with this attitude of mine. 

  
_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said, "Okay, let's talk."_

  
I was caught in surprise when I saw him walk out of my brother’s room, who was just near the kitchen, wearing a football helmet.

He was knocking on it with his fists when he smiled at me and said, “Let’s talk.”

It wasn’t the first time he did such a thing. When we fight and we ended up not talking for a day, he would sooner or later show up with some protective gear. Some days, when he has no helmet, he’ll be walking towards the kitchen to find a glass lid that matches on of our pans and make it a shield.

It was ridiculous the first time he did that, but now I’m used to it.

I never asked him why he does such, but seeing how crazy he acts, it’s not a mystery for him to do such.

  
_Before you I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,_   
_Who took all of their problems out on me._

I never dated anyone like Kuroo. That was my realization when I got to know him, but the realizations never stop coming as he manages to surprise me every time.

I was used to thinking that with this attitude of mine, no one would ever love me. It was fine until Kuroo came into the scene with his laugh and stubborn attitude. It was pretty good to have him as he was also smart, but the way he handles my snarky attitude got me thinking that maybe he is a genius afterall.

Although I know I’m lacking in terms of proper — _seriously, what’s the right way?_ — communicating skills, he was always willing to step down and show me the way. And right now he is still doing that.

He told me that of course he was worried about how I look, but he was trying to cheer me up and lighten up the mood although that did not work. He then apologized and said that he should’ve been wiser at reading the moment.

Then it was time for me to apologize with my behavior — though it’s really one of his fault I ended up worse — _but of course I am not gonna tell him that._

After talking about our fight, we started talking about what really happened before he annoyed me more. Sooner or later the kitchen was now filled by his laughs and I found myself slightly smiling by the way he reacted to my story.

  
_But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'._   
_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to..._

His roars of laughter immediately subsided as he told me about what to do. 

“I think you should still apologize to Kageyama, you knew he was in a bad mood but you chose to rub salt in his wound.” 

“Thank you for your support but there is no way I’m saying sorry first to the king.” Kageyama deserved it.

“Still Kei, you are both teammates, think about how it will affect the whole volleyball team,” he stated. “Even though you won’t admit it, you care for volleyball, you care for you teammates, you are just stubborn enough to accept that fact.”

“Then you should’t have just dated me because I’m stubborn.”

“That’s why I dated you, you’re stubborn.”

“WHAT?”

  
_Stay, stay, stay._   
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._

  
I was about to leave him, when he used his puppy eyes and told me to stay.

“That was a joke, well — _half joke._ ”

I looked at him dead in the eyes, but my head is in turmoil as that certain statement kept on repeating. He really is crazy, who in the world would date me because I’m stubborn?

But at the same time I was slightly annoyed by the fact that he has a reason in dating me. I was thinking, if that reason suddenly disappeared and I wasn’t stubborn anymore would he still stay?

  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._   
_But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay._

  
“I really like how you look when you are in the middle of debating with yourself.” 

“Tch.”

I then left him in the kitchen, while his laughs were booming in there, to go to the restroom. I gazed at the mirror and saw how red I was. 

He always stated that I always get red when I am angry, there’s a certain shade of red when I’m annoyed that makes me cute. I don’t see the cute right now, but I see what he meant by how red am I.

My cheeks are flushing. _I hate it._

No, _you love it_ said the back of my brain.

I quietly unlocked the door and got out of the restroom. The moment I got out of the restroom, I saw Kuroo sitting in our dining table. He was eating peacefully and was tapping his feet to the beat of something.

He was humming a song that I think was playing at the amusement park, the place where I answered him.

  
_You took the time to memorize me:_   
_My fears, my hopes, and dreams._

  
I can’t believe that it was possible for someone to stay with me. To be able to read through all my cryptic context clues. 

He was able to break through my thick walls and wrap me in his arms. Holding me tight, never letting go.

  
_I just like hangin' out with you all the time._   
_All those times that you didn't leave;_

  
When we met at the Summer Training Camp, I thought immediately that maybe this camp wasn’t so bad at all. That all the times he spent talking me and teaching me, helping me improve in ways more than one was one of the best moments in my life.

I love the way he talked about his passion. His nerdiness. But mostly the time they always spent hanging out. He never dragged me into things he knew I wouldn’t like — well, except that amusement park date, he really wanted to ask me out in the ferris wheel.

And how he stayed.

How he always stayed.

  
_It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life._

  
And I hope that he stays forever. 

  
_Stay, stay, stay._

  
I was walking towards him quietly.

  
_I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time._

  
Everytime I realize that I love him, I would wake up the next day loving him more.

  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._

  
It’s annoying how instead of being mad at me, he chooses to laugh and listen to me snap. 

  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

  
“Do you want to stay?” I asked.

He was startled at first when he heard me speak, but he immediately turned around to answer.

“Stay at home sure?” 

“No, stay.”“Stay?”

“Stay forever with me.”

“Sure.”

  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay._


End file.
